


One Way or Another

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buck reveals a secret, Vin seizes an opportunity... much to Chris's distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the E-day September 2001 Seduction challenge. Many, many thanks to Stacie and Kathy B for beta'ing this story for me.

It was the time of day when anyone with even an ounce of common sense would be settling down into the shade for a small siesta. The sun was high overhead, beating down mercilessly upon an arid land, and no breeze stirred the thin, withered branches of the few straggly trees. The only sound came from the laboring breaths of the hot and tired horses as they plodded along, and from the occasional snorts and swish of a tail as they made an effort to dislodge the flies that buzzed around them. Even at such a slow pace, plumes of dust were kicked up by their hooves, irritating the throats and skin of the riders set upon their backs.

Vin wiped his sweaty forehead with a swipe from his coat sleeve and then he pulled his hat lower to shade his eyes, trying to minimize the glare from the white-hot sun. He glanced sideways at his traveling companion, easily reading the fatigue but also the determination written in every line of the lanky body.

"Life or death", he muttered. "Tell me, Buck, what's so all fired important that we have to ride through this heat? Especially seeing's how we ain't spoken to nobody since leaving town early this morning."

Buck gave an exaggerated sigh and turned in his saddle, his features forming his best lecturing face, the one he used when he felt it his duty to teach JD something of what he considered to be of great importance. However, this time it was aimed at Vin. Vin's warning glare told his companion that he did not need any of Buck's lectures on life and love. He was no greenhorn, like JD. He had seen his fair share of life already - and not all of it had been pleasant. Buck gave him a chastened smile before answering.

"What's so all fired important? Why, only the prettiest senorita this side of the Rio Grande."

"A woman?" Vin reined to a halt, staring at the back of the larger man as his gray plodded on a few more steps. "We're riding in this heat 'cause of some woman you don't even know?"

"Plan to get to know her real well - and real soon."

"Hell, Buck. I thought this was a life or death. Case you don't know it, you ain't gonna die if you don't get laid today."

"I'm a passionate man, Vin. It's a curse I have to live with."

"She'll keep, Buck. No woman's worth dying for over a goddamn fuck."

"Well maybe You'd think otherwise if it were a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Buck stared hard and then gave Vin a sly smile.

"Seen how you avoid the ladies, Vin. Don't take much of a shine to any of them."

"Taken a shine to Miss. Nettie, Mrs. Travis and Mrs. Potter."

"I'm talking about the bedding kind."

Vin stared hard at Buck then he pulled hard on the reins and headed his horse over the side of the track towards a small clump of trees surrounding a large, weather-smoothed rock. He heard Buck slapping his hat against his thigh in annoyance followed by the sound of the grey's heavy hooves upon the hard, sun-baked ground. Vin jumped down from his horse and removed the saddle, watching from the corner of his eye as Buck saw the sense in doing the same with the gray. They watered the horses and then sank down with their backs against the rock, trying to take advantage of every little bit of the short shadow it cast.

"Had my share of the bedding kind", he mumbled softly, annoyed that Buck had picked up on his lack of enthusiasm where the ladies were concerned.

"Yeah? Well, you just name one You've had these past months?"

"Charlotte Richmond." Vin blurted out the name, feeling guilty at revealing his single night of temptation with the discontented woman.

"You had her?" Buck shook his head, whistling softly in appreciation. "Damn, but she was one fine looking woman. Never figured you bedded her though. Figured she'd turn all coy and scared 'cause of that husband of hers." Buck nudged Vin in the ribs, another sly smile creeping over his face. "Was she any good?"

Vin felt the heat rise in his face, not really wanting to dwell on that one night where he'd used Charlotte Richmond as a surrogate for what he really wanted.

"Had an itch and she scratched it."

It was a half-truth. He'd wanted to lose himself in her body, hoping to push aside thoughts of the person he truly wanted writhing beneath him, of the body he wanted to see inflamed by his touch. Unfortunately, all he had felt was guilt and shame, finding only a quick, unsatisfying release inside her frail body.

"Had an itch? Don't sound like you enjoyed it none too much. A woman should be a joy: her beauty, those soft curves and heavy breasts. Just love to nuzzle between those mounds of flesh, suckle on a nipple like I was a babe in arms... but I'm figuring You'd prefer hard muscle and angles."

"There you go again, Buck. Inferring... things."

"Got no problem with you preferring men, Vin. Only get a problem if you decide to be one of those funny men an' take to wearing dresses."

"I ain't never gonna be wearing no dress..." Vin cast his eyes down. "...And I ain't one of those fellows that like just the men neither. Just ain't comfortable with women is all."

"Hell, Vin. Ain't nothing to be ashamed of. Had my share of men when the pickings have been slim... Chris too."

"Now I know You're baiting me, Buck. Can't imagine Chris being with no man."

Buck gave Vin a sideways glance, a frown forming. "But you can believe it of me?"

"You're a passionate man, Buck. Said so yourself."

"So's Chris. Lot of fire beneath that cold front he shows to the world."

Vin gave Buck an incredulous look, not at the idea of Chris being a passionate man beneath the surface, but at the possibility that Chris might have bedded the men as well as the ladies. He shook his head on finding no sign of a lie on Buck's face, knowing from their many card games that Buck was none too clever at holding a poker face. Still, it was hard to believe Buck might be telling the truth about Chris.

"Chris? Taken a man to bed?" Vin sat upright, twisted and stared down at the now reclining figure of Buck Wilmington. "How do you know that? Did you seen him go off with some cowboy?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then how do you know he'd taken his fair share of men?"

"Known him a number of years before he got hitched. Known a few times when there were no ladies to be had and him all relaxed and grinning in the morning. you don't look like that using your own good hand."

"Maybe he had better luck finding a woman."

"If there was a woman around then Ol' Buck would have spent the night cradled in her arms."

"Still offering nothing but insinuation. Or maybe You've been with Chris yourself."

Buck grinned. "Maybe I have."

"That ain't an answer, Buck. Either you have or you haven't."

"Okay, but this is 'tween you and me." Buck pulled himself upright. "Me and Chris... just the one time. Both had an itch we couldn't scratch seeing's how there were no ladies around - or anyone else You'd care to look at twice. Had ourselves one hell of a night."

"Just the once?"

"Just the once."

"Well, maybe it *was* just the once for Chris."

Buck laughed.

"Sure didn't act like no virgin... a man can't be that good without having done it least once before. Would have fooled around some more but, following day, when we got to the next town he saw Sarah. Fell for her the moment their eyes met and he never looked at another till she was cold in her grave. Not that I blamed him. She was a beauty. He courted her for months, facing down her father's fury, wore her down eventually till she agreed to marry him... then Adam came along. They were so happy. You should have seen him in those days. Hardly ever wore dark clothing: shirts as bright as his smiles. Took to them dark colors when he was grieving." Buck spat. "Damn that Ella Gaines."

Vin hardly heard the rest, his thoughts turning to the striking figure in black that had caught his eye and claimed his heart with that first glance. He'd always believed Chris was as straight as an arrow and had never considered that he might have fooled around with men as well as women. Certainly, Vin had never noticed Chris eyeing up a man unless he was looking to kill him.

Buck had grown quiet while Vin whirled through this revelation and, on checking, Vin discovered that the larger man had dozed off. That suited Vin just fine. He had a lot to think about.

If Buck was to be believed then Chris had been with at least one man - Buck. Had he enjoyed it? Could he want it again? Could he possibly want a scruffy tracker?

Vin spent the rest of their short break making plans, putting all the considerable intelligence he used for hunting down men into figuring out a way to capture the heart of his best friend. He spoke softly, under his breath, making a promise.

"You don't know it yet, Larabee, but I'm gonna be the one You'll be begging for."

****

If Buck thought Vin was a little quiet for the rest of the journey back into town he made no mention of it but then, Vin knew he was not the most talkative of riding companions. Like Chris, he barely spoke more than three words in any sentence unless he had something of importance to say. They rode straight to the livery and, for once, Vin took up the livery master's offer of settling his horse for him.

As he walked back along the main street, Vin kept a look out for the familiar figure, pausing momentarily when he saw Chris parting company from Mary Travis. Vin pursed his lips, gazing intently at the young, beautiful widow, seeing the way the sunlight reflected off the pale locks of silver blond hair held so primly with ribbon. He remembered the day she had come running into the street looking frantically for her son Billy. Her hair had been loose, cascading like a silver waterfall. Vin turned and looked at his own reflection in the glass of Mrs. Potter's store window. He frowned, seeing the tangled, dusty straggles of his own light brown hair. His eyes dropped and he caught sight of something quite beautiful, and useful. Decision made, Vin walked into the store and pulled the object from the window. The bone handle was delicately shaped and it was carved with tiny buds and flowers. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Mrs. Potter approaching.

"Isn't it lovely. Arrived in a shipment from San Francisco two days back. Thought it would make a fine courting gift for a young lady."

"Courting gift?"

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly, reaching out and touching the sleeve of his coat in a personal gesture that Vin allowed from only a very few such as Mrs. Potter.

"You have the look of a young man who's about to go a courting."

Vin looked up at her in astonishment, concerned that she could discern so much in so short a time.

"So who's the lucky lady, Vin?"

Vin mumbled softly, "Ain't no lady." He added quickly, "S'for me."

"Oh?"

Mrs. Potter took a step back and stared hard at Vin, and he knew she was probably eyeing the straggly, dust-coated hair peaking out from beneath his floppy cavalry hat. In a self-conscious gesture, Vin swept the hair back from one side, pushing the ratty hair from view and then he pulled his hat lower, attempting to hide the rest. He saw a knowing smile tip the corners of her mouth upwards and realized she was even more convinced he was going courting by his admission that he wanted the brush for himself. She turned and drew a bottle from the shelf behind her, pressing it into his hand.

"Came in the same shipment. Promises to leave your hair all shiny and clean, and as soft as the down on a chick."

Vin felt his color rising as he closed his fingers around the bottle but she held on tight, forcing him to look into her kind eyes.

"Hair cut wouldn't go amiss neither."

"Ain't cutting off my hair."

She laughed. "Wasn't talking about cutting it all off. Just trimming those untidy ends. Why don't you come around the back and I'll do it for you." She gazed through the store window to the street beyond. "Not much business on a hot day like this."

****

Vin yelped as Gloria Potter poured cold water over his head before she started to vigorously rub in the sweet smelling contents of the bottle. He endured the pressure of her fingertips against his scalp, hissing when her fingers caught in some of the many tangles.

"Dear me. When was the last time you washed your hair, Vin?"

She poured another bucket of water over his head and added more of the lilac colored hair washing essence, rubbing it hard into his hair. He moaned, realizing that it was actually starting to feel pretty good having someone massaging his scalp. The constant itchiness from dust and grime was disappearing fast, leaving him free to luxuriate in the pleasurable sensations. Another bucket of cold water ended that particular pleasure and he gasped even though the cool water felt so good against his overheated skin. He obeyed the hand that pushed him to a seated position, hissing anew as a comb was dragged through the tangled locks of hair. Eventually, the pull on his hair lessened until the comb was drawing through with ease. Vin startled when he heard the rasp of a razor against leather, horror filling his face as locks of his hair fell about him. He grabbed at her delicate wrist.

"Vincent Tanner, don't make such a fuss. I've barely cut more that a little finger width from the ends." Vin closed his eyes, embarrassed by the admonishment, and waited for the ordeal to be over. "There, much better."

He opened his eyes and stared at himself in the vanity mirror, eyebrows raising when he realized that Mrs. Potter had hardly taken anything off the overall length of his hair. Just enough to make it look tidy and neat. With the hot sun still beating down, his hair dried in no time at all and he sat, patiently, while Mrs. Potter stroked the beautiful, bone-handled brush through the dry, neatened and cleaned hair.

"On my. You have such pretty hair, Vin."

Vin looked in the vanity glass again and was amazed at the difference between this image and the one he had seen in the store window barely an hour before. He grinned up at Mrs. Potter.

"Now, a young man going a courting needs a fine new shirt."

"Can barely pay you for what You've already done for me."

"Consider it a gift for all the times you help me load and unload the wagons."

"You don't need to--"

"Don't you argue with me. Just give in gracefully."

Vin gave a sardonic smile, wondering if Mrs. Potter would be so kind if she knew it was all to impress Chris Larabee. She patted him on the shoulder, handed him his jacket and led him back inside. He watched as she picked out a fetching shirt, feeling his color rise once more as she held it up against him.

"Virgil always said I had an eye for coloring. This brings out the blue in your eyes." She looked up at him, giving him what could only be described as a maternal smile. "And if that Mr. Larabee isn't receptive to all this effort then you just send him to me and I'll straighten him out."

Vin's eyes widened and he looked down at the comely widow who had taken him under her wing from the first day he set foot in this town. He should have known better than to try and keep this a secret from her. Mrs. Potter had to be one of the most intuitive people he had ever met and he wondered if it was this generosity and kindness that had drawn him to her. Wickedly, he considered how Maude Standish would fare if she ever tried to pull one of her cons on Mrs. Potter. Certainly, Ezra was astute enough to keep his dealings with Gloria Potter completely on the level.

With a mumbled thanks Vin left the store, the new shirt neatly packaged under his arm, eager to put the next step of his plan into action.

****

The bathhouse was unusually quiet. Vin had expected to see it filled with tired men looking to clean the dust from their overheated flesh. Instead, he sank down into the warm water, rinsing away his own trail dust before cleansing his skin with the last object Mrs. Potter had pressed into his hand before leaving her store; a bar of lilac-scented soap.

Vin soaked in the tub for the best part of an hour, uncaring that the water had turned cold, reveling in the coolness after the long hot ride. By the time he crawled out of the dirty water he could feel a lessening of the heat in the dry air and knew the cool evening was drawing in. Vin dressed in his new shirt, wrapped his cleaned bandanna around his throat and sauntered over towards the saloon where he knew Chris would be nursing either a coffee or a whiskey depending on his mood.

On the way he saw Mary Travis standing outside her printer's store, gazing along the main street, and he felt a moment of doubt. How was he supposed to compete with such a beautiful woman?

"You cut your hair, Vin?"

"Hey, JD."

"Sure looks nice all neat and tidy like that. And is that a new shirt?"

"Figured I could do with a new one after I ripped the last doing Nettie's fence--"

"Yeah. Casey asked me to give you this from Miss Nettie. Figured it's your shirt all mended."

"Thanks."

"You courting?"

"What?"

"Hair all clean and neat, new shirt. Wondered if you're going courting. Anyone I know?"

Vin glanced along the street at Mary Travis and JD followed his look but mistook his reasons.

"Mrs. Travis? Well, I suppose since she and Chris decided to just be friends that makes her available."

"Just friends?"

"She's still thinking about marrying that Gerald. Kind of made it obvious she weren't interested in Chris when she accepted that marriage offer first time around. Then later, with Chris taking up with that Ella Gaines..."

JD let his words trail off, his head tilting as Vin gave him what had to be an inane looking grin. Vin had considered Mary Travis might be a rival for Chris's affection and it had taken JD's observations to make him realize that she had already had her chance but had selected another potential husband instead. It made him appreciate, too, that Chris had made no attempt to pursue the beautiful widow, not even after she broke off with Gerald. Chris was free. All Vin had to do was make Chris aware that what he really wanted was a scruffy tracker in his bed as well as in his life.

As he pushed through the batwing doors, Vin scanned the interior, smiling to himself as he spotted the solitary figure near the back. He took a deep breath and walked up to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down, turning only to beckon to the bartender. He looked back to find green eyes narrowed in confusion as they stared straight at him. Those beautiful eyes drifted upwards, ranging over his hair and then down across his new shirt.

"You out a'courting, Vin?"

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason."

Vin gave a small smile and leaned back in his seat, hearing an edge of displeasure in the soft voice. He sipped on the whiskey, eyes flicking up to catch Larabee staring at him, though those soft green eyes slid away real fast when caught.

"Can I smell lilac... emanating from Mr. Tanner?" Ezra sat down, a glint of light reflecting from his gold tooth. "Why, Mr. Tanner, I never envisaged there being such a handsome man beneath those shabby garments."

Vin frowned. "You saying I look shabby."

"No, no, au contraire, you appear most splendid this evening. Might I ask the occasion requiring such splendor?"

"Ain't no occasion, Ez. Just taken a bath and got myself a shirt to replace the one I tore fixing Nettie's fence the other day."

Vin noticed the sudden change that came over Chris, seeing the way his tensed muscles relaxed, and his taut lips soften into the ghost of a smile. Vin picked up his glass and smiled, surreptitiously, as he sipped at the amber liquid. Josiah, Nathan and JD joined them, pulling out chairs and grabbing at the bottle of whiskey set in the center of the table.

"Looking mighty fine, Vin."

"Thanks, Josiah."

"You cut your hair?"

"Hell, no, Nathan. Just trimmed the raw edges."

His own muscles tensed at the same time as Larabee's as Vin felt a presence sidling up behind him. A man stood beside the table; a well known, respectable businessman from Eagle Bend.

"Mr. Tanner. Perhaps you would care to join me in a drink tonight?"

Vin could not mistake the lecherous look in Stevens' eyes, seeing the way they ranged over his entire body before settling in his groin. He'd seen this same look before in other men's eyes, remembering exactly why he chose to look so unkempt in the past. Vin glanced across the table and saw fury mixing with confusion in stormy green eyes. There was a single moment when he considered taking up Stevens' offer, just to see what Larabee would do, but then he thought better of it. It was enough that Chris had noticed him. Vin opened his mouth to turn down the offer but shut it quickly at a low growl from the other side of the table.

"He's not interested."

"Aaah. I see." The slightly inebriated man turned his gaze away from Vin reluctantly and Vin saw the rheumy eyes widen in appreciation as they took in the lean, dark-clad form of Chris Larabee.

"Neither am I, so I suggest you move on."

"If you change your mind... either of you... both of you..."

He gave them both a leer as his voice trailed off, making them fully aware that what he wanted went beyond a drink but the lecherous look dropped as he met Larabee's cold eyes.

"Another time then."

The man scuttled away and, moments later, Buck pulled out a chair and sat down heavily, sprawling out with a self-satisfied grin that practically shouted that he'd just been laid. It reminded Vin of Buck's words... that a man didn't have a shit-eating grin like that if he'd only been playing with his own good hand.

"Life or death, Buck?"

"Every time, Vin. Every time."

Buck gave Vin a lopsided grin and twisted one edge of his mustache, and then Vin saw those blue eyes widen in appreciation. He checked over his shoulder but there was not a single lady in sight that might have caught the womanizer's eye.

"Color suits You, Vin. Brings out them baby blues." He sniffed. "Lilac? Someone sure smells as pretty as he looks. Don't you think, Chris?"

"What?"

Buck gave Vin a slight wink and Vin realized that Buck figured he knew what was going on here. Vin felt his color rising once more, the heat reaching his cheeks forcing him to look down before any of the others noticed.

"Don't tell me you ain't noticed them big, blue eyes, Chris."

"Buck!"

Both Vin and Chris spoke in unison, both in embarrassment and annoyance at being drawn into such a private matter within a public place. This had never been Vin's intention. He'd just hoped to get himself noticed by Chris by making himself a little more presentable than usual. He quickly glanced around and realized he was no more dressed up than many of the other cowboys in the saloon. However, he had to admit that they always presented themselves that way whereas he looked - and even smelled - different from his normal scruffy, just-ridden-off-the-range self. It was bound to be noticeable to more than Chris. Vin pushed back his chair and stood up, seeing even more confusion jump into the green eyes of the man he wanted so dearly.

"Had a long ride", he said by way of explanation then quickly turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring the strange and the appreciative looks he was given by others in the saloon. He knew better than to question those looks as this was still frontier territory where there was only one woman to maybe a dozen or more men - and most of those women were either married, too old or too young.

As soon as Vin reached his wagon he clambered in and stripped off the new shirt. He stared at the bundled material, unable to see its true color in the dark interior, and he sighed, regretting his impulsive behavior. He froze on hearing a sound just outside the cover followed by a man clearing his throat, and slowly reached for the mare's leg. Memories of the incident with Eli Joe's hired man came back to haunt him.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Chris."

Vin pulled back the tail cover and found himself face-to-face with Chris Larabee.

"Just wanted to make sure Buck's teasing hadn't made you mad."

"Nah. Just tired is all."

"Okay." Chris stood there a moment longer, looking as if there was something more he wanted to say. His sandy eyebrows had pulled together, full lips parted so the light from a nearby street fire reflected off the whiteness of strong teeth. Suddenly, Chris pressed his lips together, breathing hard through his nose in annoyance or resignation, Vin was not certain which. "Okay. See you in the morning, Vin."

"Yeah."

Vin watched the tall, lean figure walk away and then he gave his own deep sigh of frustration before sinking back into the cozy interior of his wagon. However, as the darkness closed in around him, Vin smiled. Things hadn't gone exactly to plan but at least he could honestly say that Chris had noticed him. Tomorrow he'd figure out a way to build on that.

****

Chris was already in the small restaurant across from the saloon when Vin entered. He was looking a little perturbed and Vin could understand why but that expression quickly changed to relief. With the exception of times when he was out of town or had pulled the early morning duty, Vin had always been sitting at the breakfast table when Chris arrived. Vin knew all these changes were unsettling Chris, knew how much the man relied upon the predictable but he wanted to shake Chris up. He wanted to make the man sit up and take notice of him, and these seemingly insignificant changes in routine were likely to have that desired effect.

"You eaten yet?"

"No. Just coffee."

Mrs. Jenkins brought over another mug and the coffee pot and Vin smiled his thanks. She gave them her matronly smile; the one that Vin had always found so welcoming.

"Mr. Larabee? The usual." Chris gave just the slightest of nods and a flick of those long, sandy-colored eyelashes but it was enough to convey his agreement. "And same for you, Mr. Tanner?"

"I'll have eggs over easy, bacon, beans and some of that fried corn bread."

Mrs. Jenkins froze. Chris froze. Both of them unprepared for yet another change in the routine of their lives.

"No grits?"

He had always had grits, had once told Chris that it reminded him of his Mama and how she always set it down on the table for breakfast.

"Josiah's always saying a man should start the day with a real breakfast. Best meal of the day."

Chris gave a noncommittal response that did not remove the wariness from the green eyes that fixed upon Vin's face. They sipped at their coffee in silence and then Vin tucked into the overflowing plate of food that was set down in front of him. He could see fine frown lines creasing the tall forehead as Chris watched him shovel mouthfuls of bread smeared in beans and egg.

"You okay, Chris? Hardly touched your breakfast."

"What?"

"Your breakfast."

Vin smiled behind his coffee mug as Chris turned his attention to the cooling food on his own plate. He waited as Chris picked up a fork and started to eat, grinning as Chris turned all his attention to the meal, attacking his breakfast with single-minded purpose.

"Gonna move my wagon."

Chris choked on a mouthful of egg and grabbed his coffee, quickly taking a gulp. He set it back down and glared at Vin.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Vin Tanner?" Vin put on a perplexed expression that had Chris sighing in exasperation. "Why are you moving?"

"Mrs. Potter's let me move it round back of her store."

"But I thought you liked being where you are?"

"I do, but I'll get the same through breeze but a damn sight more privacy."

Chris looked away, body tensing, cheeks flaring slightly red and Vin cursed, realizing Chris might have taken that as a reproach for his unexpected visit at the wagon last night.

"Means I could talk to a friend without other ears listing in", he said softly, relieved when Chris made the right connection for his words and relaxed his tense posture.

"Need a hand hitching the horses?"

"Could always use a hand from a friend, Cowboy."

****

Two more days had passed and Vin knew his attempt to unbalance Chris and make him take notice was working *too* well. Vin could only watch as the graceful figure of the dark-clad man sitting astride a strong black gelding trotted by without even acknowledging him with a casual nod of his head in passing.

How the hell do I go about seducing him when he's gone ridden off to his shack in the hills?

Chris had indicated to Buck that, barring any trouble in town, he wouldn't be back for a few days. When pressed by Buck, all he would admit was that he wanted a little respite, but Vin knew that it was his sudden unpredictability was at the root of Chris's flight from the town. Vin knew it had to be the case as Chris was not the only one acting a little jittery around him. Josiah had taken to staying in his church, Nathan was eyeing him suspiciously and Ezra was preoccupied enough to lose several easy hands of poker. The only ones who seemed unconcerned were JD and Buck. In JD's case it was probably the resilience of youth, the younger man being able to accept changes far more readily than his older compatriots. As for Buck... well, Buck was astute enough to have put two and two together and come out with the correct answer for once. He seemed rather amused by the whole thing, readily offering his advice on ways to keep Chris unbalanced, and to make Chris notice that there was more to Vin than merely a friend riding by his side and watching his back.

Unfortunately, Buck's outlandish ideas were the kind that might have an effect on the ladies but would only serve to rile Chris. Last night had been a case in point, and was the most likely reason for Chris ignoring him today.

His thoughts returned to the previous evening...

Vin arrived at the saloon earlier than usual and he sat down in his usual seat, filling a shot glass with whiskey and quickly downing the contents. From the corner of his eye he noticed when Chris arrived a few minutes later, and he smiled, looking forward to enjoying his friend's company even though he would have preferred somewhere far more intimate. However, Chris was waylaid by Buck and, moments later, Vin found himself with the odious task of trying to quietly fend off Stevens' poorly concealed advances while Buck looked on with a knowing grin plastered across his handsome face. Vin had seen Buck talking to the man a few minutes earlier so he knew Buck must have put Stevens up to this, probably telling him lies about how Vin liked to play hard-to-get. Vin raised both his hands to force Stevens away, gripping the man's arms but, unfortunately, Stevens chose that moment to slide his hand along Vin's thigh from knee to groin, and Vin could see shock turn to displeasure as Chris looked on. Vin cursed when he realized how it must have looked to Chris and, with his patience at breaking point, he had whispered a few words to Stevens that had the blood racing from the man's face. It was too late though as Chris had slammed down his untouched whiskey, turned on his heel and stalked out of the saloon.

The pale-faced man backed away, leaving Vin fuming over Buck's interference.

Vin recalled stalking over to Buck, spitting out words quietly between clenched teeth.

"Don't need your help, Buck. Getting him all jealous ain't the way."

"You so sure, Vin?" Buck had given him an unrepentant grin. "You wanted him to notice you. Well, I reckon he just sat up and took real good notice after seeing you with Stevens."

"All he saw was me being treated like a two-bit whore by some fucking drunk. Ain't the impression I wanted to make."

Buck had laughed and clapped Vin on the shoulder.

"Tell you what, Vin. If Chris don't figure out what he's missing then you just come to Ol' Buck here and I'll see you right."

Vin's full attention came back to the present and he watched from beneath the brim of his hat as Chris's figure disappeared from view at the far end of town. Another two hours passed in quiet introspection, and he hardly took any notice of Ezra and Josiah who had joined him outside the hotel as they often did. Finally, Ezra spoke up.

"Mr. Tanner, I've noticed a certain preoccupation this last week. Are you ailing? Or perhaps you are attempting to woo the affections of another?"

Vin bristled as the words finally sank in. It seemed as if everyone knew what he was trying to do except the one man that mattered.

"None of your business, Ez."

"Perhaps, but you will not acquire your desired partner through eliciting the affections of Mr. Stevens."

"I had nothing to do with that. That was Buck's doing."

"I suspected as much."

"Damage limitation." Vin and Ezra glanced over at Josiah who had been silent throughout this exchange. "You've got Chris hopping like a man walking on coals. He's no longer sure he can depend on you, Vin." Josiah turned to stare deep into Vin's eyes. "You had me worried for a time too, son, before I figured out what you was up to."

"Weren't never my intention to get anyone fretting."

"I know. You just wanted him to see beyond the friend at his side."

"Have to say you are taking this kind of easy for a preacher man, Josiah."

The stagecoach rattled passed, drawing to a halt a little way beyond where they were sitting. All three men watched it without truly seeing it.

"Traveled around. Seen a lot of the Lord's wonders. Never could understand why He could fill a man's heart with love for another and then deny him expression of that same love. Seems to me parts of his Great work may have been influenced more by the prejudice of Man than by the glory of God."

Ezra nodded thoughtfully, watching the stagecoach as several passengers alighted and then breathing a sigh of relief when none of them took the form of his mother. "Takes a wise man to question the Good Book."

"Or a foolish one", Josiah rumbled. "But foolish or wise, it's one of the reasons I don't see eye-to-eye with the teachings of the Lord these days." Josiah looked back at Vin. "Figure it's time you came clean to Chris. Tell him why you've unsettled his world."

"Yeah. When he gets back..."

"Best done as soon as you can, son."

"Can't hardly ride on out there with no other reason."

"Well, if it's meant to be then the Lord will provide a way."

"Mr. Tanner." Vin stood up and approached the rail, waiting for Mrs. Potter to reach him. "Is Mr. Larabee still in town?"

"No. He headed out to his shack two hours back."

"Oh dear. That parcel he's been waiting for turned up on the stagecoach. I wonder if you would be so kind as to take it out to him."

Vin accepted the parcel and touched the brim of his hat to say good day as Mrs. Potter turned away. He held the parcel gingerly, turning it over in his hands as if afraid of the contents. Josiah's deep baritone resonated deep into his bones.

"Thank you, Lord."

****

Vin could see Chris working outside, stripped down to his pants and undershirt, just as he had been the last time Vin had brought goods out to him from Mrs. Potter. Vin's sharp eyes saw Chris reach for the holster placed nearby and then he saw him replace it when he recognized Vin. The heat was not quite as oppressive as it had been earlier in the day;, the sun had not long passed through its zenith and was slowly drifting towards the western skyline. Slightly longer shadows were being cast out behind his horse as he came to a halt a little way before Chris.

"Eagle Bend's the other way, Vin."

Vin smarted at the comment, knowing Chris was referring to Stevens who had left for Eagle Bend in a hurry this morning. He could read the pent-up fury in the lean, sweaty frame, seeing the tenseness of muscle, and he wondered if Chris had any idea of why he was so annoyed with Vin.

"Figured You'd be angry 'bout last night."

"Ain't no business of mine what you get up to... and with whom."

Chris turned away and picked up the ax he had dropped aside on seeing someone approaching. He began to hack at the tree trunk, lopping off the branches. Vin could see several other trunks that had already been worked on and a quick glance showed where Chris intended them to end up.

"Need some help?"

"No."

"Dammit, Larabee. If you ain't the most stubborn man I ever met."

"Least I am a man."

"An' what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Saw you with Stevens. Saw the man groping you and you just sitting there taking it."

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? Cause a scene and let every man in the saloon know what that bastard was takin' me for? Or maybe I should have just shot the man?" Vin leaned forward in his saddle, tempted to just throw the damn parcel at Chris and ride off back to town. "I ain't no whore."

"Sure acting like one recently."

Vin let out a deep sigh. "Had some stupid notion that you might be interested in me if I made you sit up and take notice."

"Interested? I'm interested in you, Vin. You're my friend."

"Not talking 'bout just being friends. Talking 'bout more than that."

Chris frowned in even greater confusion and Vin could see Chris truly had no idea what Vin meant by more than just friends. He stared down at Chris from astride his horse and raised an eyebrow. In exasperation, Vin dropped down from his horse as Chris turned from his stare to rub his forearm over his sweating forehead.

"I ain't just a tracker you know. I'm a man too... and I got these feelings."

Chris sighed heavily, frown disappearing as Vin watched a new thought chase across the handsome face. Chris rubbed across his jaw line thoughtfully, leaving streaks of dirt on the hot, sweaty skin. His hair was tousled, with some of the longer strands at the front plastered to his face and yet Vin had never seen a more beautiful sight. Eventually, Chris sighed, finding a response to Vin's words.

"You're right, Vin. Tend to forget you're more than just the friend watching my back. Suppose it just got easy knowing you're always around." Chris looked back at Vin with a wry grin. "Have to admit I hardly noticed Vin Tanner the Man until the day you came into the saloon all dressed up in that new shirt and with your hair all shiny and clean." The smile became a lopsided grin. "Buck was right though, that shirt sure did bring out the color of your eyes. Never realized they were so blue till then, even though it does say so on that wanted poster."

"Got to know, Chris. Why did you ride out of town today? you riding out on me?"

"Yes... and no." Chris tilted his head and stared at Vin askance. "Didn't like seeing you with Stevens. Spent all night trying to figure out why, and then it came to me. Gotten so used to having you riding by my side that I never thought you might go riding off with another."

"Ain't leaving You, Cowboy. Not unless you ask me to go. Thought You'd figured that out by now."

Chris ducked his head at the softly spoken words, those frown lines appearing alongside the bridge of his nose once more. Vin sighed deeply, aware that Chris still did not truly understand all that Vin was trying to say to him but he decided that a full revelation of his feelings for Chris could wait for another day. At least Chris was starting to see him as more than just the man who had stayed by his side through good and bad these past few years. Vin looked around quickly, seeing the small number of logs already piled up nearby.

"Sure you can't use some help building that corral?"

Chris treated him to one of those rare shy smiles, which Vin took as a 'yes'. He led his horse away to join Chris's gelding and, when he returned, he stripped off his own top shirt and set to work.

****

Chris took one last look around and gave Vin a grin that expressed his thanks. Without Vin's help he would not have accomplished so much in so short a time. Instead of having more of the same hard work to look forward to tomorrow, he could take it easy. Between them they had doubled the size of the corral, giving the horses far more room to move and leaving plenty of space should he choose to add more horses some day.

"You staying or you heading back to town?"

Vin rubbed his bandanna across his forehead to wipe away the salty evidence of heat and exertion that threatened to trickle into his eyes. Part of him wanted to stay, needing to be close to this most precious man but another part of him wanted an end to this game he had started, wanting to return to the easy camaraderie they had enjoyed up until a week ago. Although they had worked side by side in silence today, Vin had felt Chris's eyes upon him from time to time, looking up in time to catch the fleeting glance as it slipped away. He knew Chris was still wary, possibly wondering what other changes he was about to drop on him.

"Caught a couple of rabbits earlier. Enough there for two."

Vin gave a small smile, recognizing the quiet gesture as a genuine offer to stay. He nodded and, together, they moved towards the small shack that Chris had built on his land. Vin stared off to the side.

"Gonna go down to the creek and wash off some of this dirt."

"I'll join you."

The river was barely more than a small stream during this hot season but the sound of water bubbling over smoothed pebbles made up for the lack of water deep enough to bathe in. Vin gave Chris a sideways glance and then, thinking 'to hell with propriety', he half-unbuttoned and then dragged off the sweat-stained undershirt, dunking it into the water to use as a cloth to wipe over his hot body. After a moment's hesitation, Chris did likewise and Vin found it hard to resist taking covert glances at the naked chest he had seen only once before. Chris looked exactly as he remembered, except the bullet hole pumping blood from his side was now no more than scar tissue. It would probably fade or darken with age but, for now, it still retained that pinkness of a new wound even though several months had passed since the day Chris had been shot by Ella Gaines' men.

Vin let his eyes snatch glimpses of the rose-colored nipples, watching them pucker as Chris rubbed his own water-soaked shirt across his well-defined chest. He always thought Chris might be a little on the scrawny side, seeing's how he was so lean, the dark colors he wore only serving to emphasize the narrowness of hips and waist. However, the reality was far different. Broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist, curving around the lower rib cage to a flat, muscular stomach. Chris might be lean but he wasn't weedy. Hard muscle stood out on a frame that carried not an ounce of fat but then, Chris was not the type to sit still for too long, especially during the daylight hours. He worked hard, and Vin hoped that he would play hard too.

When Chris caught him watching, Vin gave a half smile and turned back to his own ablutions, letting himself imagine that it was Chris's fingers rather than the warm water trickling down his flesh. He shifted when that thought translated itself into a tightening at his groin almost wishing that Chris might notice. Instead, Vin stood up, turning away from Chris and headed back to the shack, slapping the wet undershirt around his neck. By the time Chris joined him, Vin had his errant flesh back under control. They both stared outwards as the sun had reached the distant horizon, pausing to watch as the sky turned to flames of orange and deep red, the sun a ball of living fire slowly being consumed by the mass of the earth. Vin hung his damp undershirt over the porch rail, watching as Chris did likewise, and then he dropped to the chair perched on the small porch and leaned back, letting the last rays of a dying day bathe him in their warmth while Chris wandered inside his shack.

Just a short while later he felt Chris's return, accompanied by the smell of fresh coffee.

"Thanks."

Vin accepted the mug and watched as Chris lowered himself, gingerly, onto the wooden floor, long legs bent, feet placed firmly on the lower porch step. Vin was pleased to see that Chris had remained bare-chested, and he enjoyed watching the play of muscles as Chris settled down close by. In his hands Chris held another of the thick ceramic mugs, and Vin licked his lips in hunger as he watched the tousled head bow, momentarily, to sip at the hot coffee, revealing soft strands of golden hair curling around the nape of Chris's neck. Chris glanced up as a bird took advantage of the lessening of heat and light, revealing a vulnerable column of creamy throat, darkened slightly by a day's growth of beard. Sighing into his coffee, Vin wondering how it would feel to lick and nuzzle there, to let his teeth sink into the creamy flesh, his bruising mouth possessing this man.

"Look a little tense, Cowboy."

"Tired is all. Not as young as I used to be."

Vin snorted, knowing full well that Chris could hold his own against younger men who were supposedly at their peak. He was fast and agile, both in body and mind; an awe-inspiring combination that had attracted Vin from the very first. Vin decided to take a gamble. He dropped from his chair behind Chris and placed his hands on Chris's shoulders, feeling Chris tense again.

"Easy, Cowboy. Just gonna try loosen a few of them knots."

Vin closed his eyes as Chris relaxed beneath his massaging fingers, wanting to capture the feel of this warm flesh, forever engraving the sensation upon his mind. He opened his eyes as Chris moaned softly in appreciation, wishing those sounds came from a far different massage. Vin focused on the pale skin, picking out the tiny blemishes that made this man unique, letting his fingers dig deeply into the knotted muscle, slowly easing the tightness, feeling the hardness of tensed muscle soften at his touch. His thoughts traveled to another hardness - his own - straining against the buttons of his pants as he touched Chris with an intimacy he had desired for so long.

Vin was not aware of exactly when his fingers lost that impersonal touch, when they started to skim over the warm flesh, sliding down strong biceps. His senses were filled with this man, breathing in the rich masculine scent mixed with the aroma of coffee. Vin leaned forward, lips lighting on the silken skin, kissing the nape of neck, nuzzling across the juncture of throat and shoulder. He felt Chris's back stiffen beneath this new touch, could feel the rapid increase of his pulse, the quickening of his breath but Chris made no move to stop him. Vin's hands circled the strong chest, splayed hands sliding across strong pectorals, fingers grazing over those rose-colored nipples, enjoying the sensation as they peaked beneath the onslaught, adoring the tremor that raced through the body held in his arms.

"Vin? What... what're you doing?"

Vin pulled back, suddenly aware of exactly what he was doing. Two thoughts crashed through his head. He could stop, pulling away in guilt and horror at his actions, or he could take a chance and make Chris realize what he was missing.

"Never figured you for being dense, Chris."

Vin nibbled on one earlobe, tongue tracing the slightly ragged edge wondering if it had been damaged by a vicious enemy or an over-excited lover. Encouraged by the fact that he wasn't sporting a broken nose or blackened eye, with Chris having shown no resistance beyond the slight tension in his lean frame, Vin continued biting and kissing the exposed flesh. His fingers played with the tiny nipples, enjoying the soft gasps of pleasure and pain that came with every twist and rub of the sensitive buds. Vin bit down hard at the base of the vulnerable throat, eliciting a muted cry from Chris but still no retaliation as Vin sucked on the warm skin, raising a welt of possession. He pulled away to admire his handiwork, hands petting the trembling man.

"Vin?"

"Easy, Cowboy." Vin licked softly at the welt, soothing the pain. "Gonna make you feel so good."

He pulled Chris back against his own bare chest, reveling in the sensation of naked flesh on flesh. One hand moved up and turned Chris's chin. Vin kissed him, mouth latching onto the beautiful one that he had fantasized about so often, tongue parting lips, sliding so arrogantly into the hot cavern. Another moan reverberated along their joining, setting up a resonance that tingled all the way to Vin's groin as his hand carded through the sweat-matted hair, dragging Chris closer still.

With his body aflame with desire, Vin let go and pushed to his feet. He walked around Chris, stepping to the ground in front of him and offered a hand. No words were spoken, his eyes and extended hand the only invitation, their meaning so clear. He wouldn't coerce Chris. He wouldn't pressure him into anything he might not want. He watched indecision cross the pleasure-flushed face, saw confusion vying with lust as Vin stared deep into the stormy green eyes. He knew he was victorious long before the hand was raised, seeing the calmness of resolve and need replacing the turbulence of confusion and fear. Vin pulled Chris to his feet and led him inside, aware that he had to be the one in control this first time.

First time.

The words echoed around inside his head. They were on the verge of something wonderful, though Chris didn't truly understand that yet, but if Vin had his way then this first time would be the first of many times. He was going to use every pleasurable experience gained in his life to ensure that, by the time he was through, Chris would be begging for his touch... for all time.

With infinite care, Vin nudged Chris back until his knees hit the mattress and Chris fell back onto the bed. Vin covered him with his own frame, strong arms holding him poised above Chris, leaning down slowly, mouth worshiping the body stretched out beneath his own. He suckled on a nipple, drawing the bud between his teeth and stroking across the tip with his tongue, grinning inanely as Chris screwed his eyes shut with his head rolling slowly from side to side, lost in the pleasure. Vin lowered himself to one side, his hand stroking the length of the muscular chest, fingers toying with the sparse hairs, following the trail between the pectorals and down to the waistband of the tight black pants. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the hardened mass that strained against its denim prison, fingers trembling as he slowly released each button, freeing the rigid shaft. Chris gasped as Vin's hand encircled the length, thumb teasing over the head, smearing evidence of Chris's passion over the blunt tip. Vin's tongue lapped at the precome, delving into the slit, rubbing over that special bundle of sensitive nerve endings. He blew softly, enthralled as the shaft jumped in his hand as if it had taken a life of its own and then Vin slid his mouth over the head, hearing a keening cry as he sucked on the hard flesh.

Fingers scrabbled in his hair, yanking at the long strands but Vin didn't care. Those lean hips thrust upwards, trying to bury straining flesh deep into Vin's mouth. Being so attuned with this man, Vin knew the exact moment when Chris reached the pinnacle of pleasure, feeling every muscle tighten and freeze as the first bittersweet juices filled his mouth. He swallowed hard, accepting every droplet until he had drained his lover. Vin licked carefully at the over-sensitized flesh as Chris fell bonelessly back onto the bed, limp and exhausted. He released the softening shaft and crawled up until he lay alongside his lover, drawing Chris's hand around his own hardened flesh. A few firm strokes were all that was needed and Vin cried out as his own seed spurted between their bodies.

Silence... except for harsh breathing that slowly softened.

Another few minutes passed with neither man moving and Vin became convince that Chris had fallen asleep. He was about to check when a hand reached across to play with his hair.

"Been blind and foolish, Vin. But I reckon my eyes have been opened some now." He laughed in self-deprecation. "Can't believe I never noticed you before this, Vin."

"Maybe it's like you said. Got too used to me just being there."

"Not any more." Vin heard a deep, satisfied sigh just before Chris kissed him on the temple. "Not any more."

THE END


End file.
